Chiruya Productions (Project D)
Chiruya Productions is a special effects studio founded in 1962 by a group of veteran special effects artists. The studio is best known for producing the Ultra series and their collaboration with Edo. History Chiruya Productions was originally called Chiruya Special Effects Productions but was later changed to just Chiruya Productions under the request of Edo. The founders of Chiruya Productions were responsible for creating the special effects on Edo's first hit movie, Gojira. Even after the founders died during a plane crash in 1971, the company holds a long-lasting relationship with Edo and even to this day, has been responsible for the special effects for the Gojira film series. The Ultra series was created after they finished production of the sci-fi horror series UNBALANCE, later known as Ultra Q, with the first entry of the series, Ultraman, proved to be very popular. The Ultra series still continues to this day and is considered as one of the Big 4 of the Tokusatsu series alongside Koi Company's Kamen Rider series and Chou Squadron series, and Midnight Film Corporation's RENKI series. Their most recent work is Ultraman Orb and the ongoing 4th installment of Ultra Q, Ultra Q: Mythic Theater. The upcoming Ultra series, Ultraman Xead, is set to release on the 7th of July 2017, airing at the same day as the final episode of Ultra Q: Mythic Theater. Series, Movies, and Spin-offs Produced * Kaiju Booska (1963-1965) * Ultra Q (originally named UNBALANCE) (1965-1967) ** Ultra Q The Movie (1984) ** Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (2004-2005) ** Neo Ultra Q (2012-2013) ** Ultra Q: Mythic Theater (2016-2017) * Ultra series (1966-????) ** Ultraman (1966-1967) ** Ultraseven (1967-1968) ** Ultra Fight (1968-1970) ** Ultraman Jack (1971-1972) ** Ultraman Ace (1972-1973) ** Redman (1972) ** Ultraman Taro (1973-1984) *** Ultraman Story (1984) ** Ultraman Leo (1974-1975) ** The★Ultraman (1979-1981) ** Ultraman 80 (1980-1981) ** Andro Melos (1983) ** Ultraman Tiga (1996-1997) *** Ultraman Tiga: Final Odyssey (2000) ** Ultraman Zearth (1996) ** Ultraman Dyna (1997-1998) *** Ultraman Tiga and Dyna: Warriors of Light (1998) ** Ultraman Zearth 2: Light and Shadow! (1997) ** Ultraman Gaia (1998-1999) *** Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace (1999) ** Ultraman Neos (2000) ** Ultraman Nice (2000-2001) ** Ultraman Cosmos (2001-2003) *** Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) *** Ultraman Justice: The Blue Planet (2002) *** Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) ** Ultra N Project (2004-2012) *** Ultraman Nexus (2004-2005) *** ULTRAMAN (2005) *** Ultra N Project: Dark Zagi (2012) ** Ultraman Max (2005-2006) *** Ultra Fight Xenon (2006) ** Ultraman Mebius (2006-2009) *** Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers (2006) *** Ultraman Hikari Saga (2007) *** Superior 8 Ultra Brothers (2008) *** Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness (2008) *** Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse (2009) ** Ultra Galaxy (2007-2009) *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2007-2008) *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Never Ending Odyssey (2008-2009) *** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend the Movie (2009) ** Ultraman Zero (2010-2017) *** Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero (2010) *** Ultraman Zero The Movie: Revenge of Belial (2010) *** Ultraman Saga (2012) *** Ultra Fight Zero (2013) *** Ultra Zero Chronicle (2016-2017) ** Ultraman Retsuden (2013-2014) ** Ultraman Ginga (2013) ** Ultraman Ginga S (2014-2015) *** Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! (2015) ** Shin Ultraman Retsuden (2015-2016) ** Ultraman X (2015-2016) *** Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman! (2016) ** Ultraman Orb (2016-2017) *** Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga (2016-2017) *** Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! (2017) *** Ultra Fight Orb (2017) ** Ultraman Xead (2017-2018) * Mighty Jack (1968) * Fight! Mighty Jack! (1968) * Mirror Knight (1971-1972) * Redman (1972) * Triple Fighter (1972) * 10-4, 10-10 (1972) * Fireman (1973) * Jumborg Ace (1973) * Mirror Fight (1974) * Azteckaiser (1976-1977) * Dinosaur Expedition (1976-1978) * Dinosaur Squadron Koseidon (1978-1979) * Andro Melos (1983) * Gridman (1993-1994) * RENKI: Crimson Knight (2015-2016) (collaborative project with Midnight Film Corporation) Legal Battles A Thailand company called Chaiyo tried to make their own Ultra series without ChiPro's approval. While ChiPro was initially unaware of this, after Koi and MFC sued Chaiyo for copying their works without permission (Hanuman vs Five Kamen Riders! and Hanuman vs Vengeful Knight respectively), Chiruya Productions decided to jump on the law wagon and pursued legal action. Despite the complexity of the Thai law, the companies managed to win the case and forced Chaiyo to pay $500,000 of damage for EACH company. Kamen Rider Series *Kamen Rider (1971) *Kamen Rider V3 (1973) *Kamen Rider X (1974) *Amazon Rider (1974) *Kamen Rider Spark (1975) *Skyrider (1979) *Kamen Rider Super One (1980) *Kamen Rider ZX (1984) *Kamen Rider Black (1987) *Kamen Rider Black RX (1988) *Shin Kamen Rider (1991) *Kamen Rider ZO(1992) *Kamen Rider J (1993) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000) *Kamen Rider Agito (2001) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002) *Kamen Rider 555 (2003) *Kamen Rider Blade (2004) *Oni Rider (2005) *ZECT Rider (2006) *Kamen Rider Den-O (2007) *Kamen Rider Kiba (2008) *Kamen Rider Decade (2009) (Decade runs for 50 episodes) *Kamen Rider W (2010) *Kamen Rider OOO (2011) *Kamen Rider Force (2012) *Kamen Rider Wizard (2013) *Armored Rider (2014) *Kamen Driver (2015) *Kamen Rider Ghost (cancelled after 24 episodes) *Amazon Riders (2016) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016) Renki Series *Shadow Warrior Renki (1856) *RENKI: Shogunate (1863) *RENKI: The Rising Sun (1904) *ZAMSHER: Red Rain (1846) *RENKI: Blade of Shoguns (1881) *Renki: The Animation (1568) *RENKI: Rising Storm (1938) *Renki: Crimson Knight (1052) *ZAMSHER: Kaiju Blood (1850) Trivia * Edo is the Project D version of Toho. ** Gojira is the Japanese name for Godzilla. The reason for this naming is because Godzilla never got out of Japan in Project D. * Koi Company is the Project D version of the Toei Company. ** The Masked Rider series is an obvious parody Kamen Rider series. In fact, Masked Rider is the literal translation of Kamen Rider. ** Chou Squadron series is an obvious parody the Super Sentai series. ** While Power Rangers still exists in Project D, it could never eclipse the popularity of it's Korean counterpart. * Midnight Film Corporation is the Project D version of Tohokushinsha Film Corporation, also known as TFC. ** RENKI is an obvious parody of GARO. ** Similarly, RENKI: Crimson Knight is an obvious parody of Garo: Crimson Moon. ** The main difference between RENKI and GARO is that RENKI is mostly set in Pre-Modern Japan (pre-1900s). * Chiruya Productions is an obvious parody of Tsuburaya Productions, with numerous alterations to make it look Tsuperior. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Companies